Grab Bag of Ideas
by Virginia I
Summary: Just a collection of ideas that have gone through my head. Some original, some not, and some variations of old favorites. Feel free to read them and use them for yourself
1. Twilight One

**I've decided to put all my random story ideas up here so everyone can read them. Feel free to use an idea but please tell me before hand. I will want to read what you write.**

**Twilight**

A story where after the Cullen's abandon Bella she gets turned into a vampire then they all meet in the future. Depending on the amount of time passed her reaction would be different. I.e. 10 years' she's over it but they are not her friends. 50 years, they run into each other and she is flippant and uncaring while they try to apologize . 100 years, Bella hardly remembers who they are because human memories fade but there is a lingering dislike.

I'm just tired of all the stories where she even let's them back into her life as family. It wouldn't happen and even if it did Bella's subconscious would react badly and it wouldn't work out.


	2. Twilight Two

**Twilight**

A story with smart, unprejudiced shifters. I mean seriously... they are smart human beings not wild beasts ruled by instinct. The antagonistic relationship fan fiction authors seem to love is absurd and over the top.


	3. Twilight Three

**Twilight**

Bella comes to Forks as a vampire and kills Jessica and Lauren out of annoyance. The Cullen's investigate but because Bella has the power of illusion they cant tell its her. She also ends up killing the entire wolf pack because they attack her unprovoked, she doesn't know they are shape shifters just thinks they are scary mutant mountain wolves. The Cullen's are shocked and try to figure out who is killing people. Bella spends most if the time messing with them because she finds it funny.


	4. Twilight Four

**Twilight**

A story that describes the downsides of the Cullen's diet. Eco-terrorist Cullen's!

Like the fact most bear species are endangered. Or that the deer population is only a small % compared to 7 billion humans. Or that there ARE endangered deer species.

How their blatant disregard for the Predator/Prey mechanic is screwing up the wildlife in any place they live. (It's why smaller animals have larger birth rates. They need more children for a higher chance at least a few of their offspring will survive to have babies themselves.)

Add on the fact that it is highly possible in the future that animals will only be in zoos or reserves.

Space travel is also something a veggie vampire could not do.

Cameras are everywhere! At some point they are going to get caught!

Did you know that hospitals and blood banks THROW OUT bags of blood everyday because of reasons like: Diseases, vitamin imbalance, bacteria contamination. Dr. Cullen has the ability to order these bags and the Cullen's can drink human blood and never kill a human.


	5. Twilight Five

**Twilight**

A story about one of the wolves.

This wolf will have bipolar disorder, more highs than lows, and because they are now a shape-shifter their normal depression and mood stabilizers no longer work. Their high metabolism burns through the meds in less than an hour. Could you imagine an angry wolf that's in a bipolar high episode? Makes for either good drama or humor.

I have BPD and most people might not know but when someone with BPD has a major mood swing (ie. Highs or lows) they don't actually _know_ they are having an episode. The best way to think about it is that a crazy person doesn't know they are crazy. I'll get really giggily and its not till my mood is stable again that I realize what happened. (Take note that I am a very stonic person.)

The concept of a bipolar shape shifter intrigues me.


	6. Twilight Six

**Twilight**

Victoria manages to get to Bella and bites her. While Bella is changing Victoria flees with her but the wolves almost get her so Victoria throws Bella into the raging surf near some cliffs. Bella is only into her 2 and a half day of changing when this happens.

Somehow her body gets broken down by the surf. Her consciousness remains active and she becomes one with the ocean. Over a period of time she manage to rebuild her body. Either via a developed power or her bits and pieces come together.

The Cullens and the Shifters think she is dead (Hopefully Edward kills himself.) until Alice receives a vision of a vampire with strange colored eyes that looks like Bella. They go on a search for her.

Bella has no memories of being a human. She can survive off of salt water or blood. She has to relearn human tendencies, language, etc...


End file.
